Twas the night before Christmas
by Wednesday's Woman
Summary: Gail and Holly Christmas fluff


'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse … or Gail Peck for that matter. As she had one arm up the chimney and it was stuck …

She'd fallen asleep a few of hours ago, wrapped around Holly, both excited for the day ahead. Their first Christmas together in their house. But Gail was actually too excited. Too excited to stay asleep long. She was nervous and it was making her restless. Maybe a last look at the ring would help settle her nerves, convince her she was doing the right thing and that Holly would say yes?

She moved over quietly and slipped out of the bed, pausing to make sure she hadn't wakened Holly, who rolled onto her side and mumbled to herself but didn't stir. Grabbing the nearest hoodie, which happened to be Holly's canadian hockey one, she slipped out of the room and down the stairs.

It was the perfect hiding place. She can't remember what made her think of it but just up and inside the now ornamental fireplace she'd discovered a small ledge and it was on this ledge 'the ring' was resting. Patiently. Not realising the grand hopes Gail was resting on it.

So, there she was, at 2.07am on Christmas morning, in a red and white sweater and very little else, reaching blindly inside the fireplace, when her sleeve caught on something. A nail, a hook, who knows. But she was stuck, and moving actually seemed to be making it worse. Even with both arms and her head inside the chimney it wasn't helping, it was extremely dark.

And that's the scene Holly happened upon. When she awoke to find herself alone, and padded down the stairs.

"Wow, I thought Santa only looked like that in my dreams", was the comment the brunette announced into the room.

"Fuck" muttered Gail. And she stuck her tousled head under the mantle and looked at her girlfriend.

"You realise it's blocked off at the top don't you?" Holly added, grinning at the scene in front of her, "the front door would be easier if you're trying to make an escape."

"Humph. Useful Lunchbox. Very amusing. I'm stuck. Stuck. Any chance you might be able to help me here or are you just going to stare at my gorgeous legs for a bit longer?"

Holly chuckled to herself, wishing she had her phone on her to capture the scene, and moved over to calmly and very easily, unhook her crazy girlfriend.

"Better, officer?" she smirked at the blonde. But unfortunately for Gail, the movement had also dislodged something else, and before she could comment or even make one of her patented sarcastic faces at her, a small box landed on the floor between them.

"Any chance you are sleepwalking Hols?" Gail muttered, more hopefully than anything else.

There was no hiding. It was very obviously a ring box. And Holly just stared opened mouthed, alternating between the little box, and Gail.

The blonde huffed to herself. Typical. So much for all the planning. So much for the romance and champagne breakfast. She leaned down and collected the box in her hand.

"It's not how I'd planned it," Gail started with a sigh, "but I guess it doesn't really matter now", she snapped the box open to show a sparkling diamond ring on a gorgeous platinum band and looked up, "Holly. You're very weird but I love you. In fact I love everything about you. And I want to spend the rest of my life loving you." Holly was still staring at the ring. Gail cupped her chin gently in her other hand and looked into those deep brown eyes. "Marry me?".

After a moment the doctor seemed to suddenly snap into life. "Just to make sure, is this Gail Peck or Santa's little helper that's proposing to me here?"

Gail raised an eyebrow. "Does it make a difference?"

"Hmm. Maybe," Holly pretended to consider the question but then realised Gail was starring very nervously back at her. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you. Yes, I'd love nothing more than to be your wife. Yes, yes, yes … " and she was cut off by a kiss that was nearly enough to make her heart stop.

"Oh thank god," breathed Gail when they parted.

"You thought I'd turn you down?" Holly enquired softly, running her hand through Gail's soft blonde hair. "Never."

"I wanted it to be perfect" Gail whispered "because you're perfect, and look at us", she waved her hand around them.

"Any chance I can try it on?" Holly asked. And grinning like a pair of mad people, Holly watched as Gail slipped the ring onto her new fiancé's finger.

"It is perfect," she said as she looked down in wonder, then and slipped her arms around Gails waist.

"Now, as it is actually still the middle of the night, do you think we should go back to sleep, or do you want to open one of your presents?" Holly smirked at her playfully "Just to even things up?"

"Hmm." Gail pondered, knowing exactly what that look on Holly's face meant, "I guess I could be persuaded … . "


End file.
